


Thorn in my Heart

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), laurashapiro



Category: Joseon Yeohyeongsa Damo
Genre: F/M, K-drama, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/laurashapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chae Ohk has vowed to uphold the law. Jang Sung-Baek is the leader of a resistance movement dedicated to overthrowing the government. So why can't she kill him?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thorn in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chae Ohk has vowed to uphold the law. Jang Sung-Baek is the leader of a resistance movement dedicated to overthrowing the government. So why can't she kill him?

[Download](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/thorn.divx) (113.1 MB DivX) | [Subtitle file](ftp://laurasha:@laurasha.com/laurasha.com/vids/Thorn_in_my_Heart_eng.srt)


End file.
